The Change of Heart
by Twixles
Summary: A mysterious girl in the forest...when Sesshomaru runs into her, he thinks nothing of it. But little does he relize, she will change his life forever...She has a very mysterious and dark past. Will they be able to find it out?
1. Chapter 1

A girl was limping through the forest. Blood stains covered her shirt, as she helplessly tried to find somewhere she could stay up right. That way, she wouldn't have hurt that body part any more. She heaved out a sigh. "Stupid demon…it took the Maige…" She whispered as she passed out in front of a tree.

Sesshomaru walked the forest Jaken at his feet, and Rin riding the two headed horse like creature. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's ears picked up a soft whisper. "Stupid demon…it took the Maige…" Suddenly a groan was heard.

THUMP!

He turned to the sound. The Maige, he had heard of it. He walked toward the sound. "Jaken, stay here with Rin." He said shortly. He walked towards a clearing, with a huge tree in the middle A girl lay in the clearing blood staining her shirt. Sesshomaru just shrugged. He had seen it many times before. The girl would probably die if she stayed in that position, she would have an even better chance of dying.

Sesshomaru looked over the girl. She was indeed beautiful, with dark chocolate brown hair, and even though he could not see them, beautiful blue eyes. However, she also looked strong, and had many years ahead of her. Sesshomaru just figured he could kill her and spare her the pain, but left her there.

He stood up, and left the clearing.

Little did he know, this girl would change his life forever in many ways.

Like it? Hate it? Well too bad! I'll get working on it ASAP!is there n


	2. Chapter 2 Please read this ! Im sry

Hey guys! Im sorry about this…but I have Chapter 1 on my other computer… --'

The reason I cant use it,

Okay so I use it for skool too! And this is a BRAND NEW ACER LAPTOP! Well anyway, I set it in my study hall's room, and then went to gym and then Lunch. Then I come back and theres this huge back pack on it. Well, I take it down to my REAL study hall and open it. There s a HUGE crack in the corner. I had to call my dad. Believe me I feel really bad! I burst into tears over the telephone! So after hearing my story, you have to have a LITTLE pity, so I m gonna give u a basic summary of Ch. 1 and then post it when I get my laptop back from being fixed…

BASIC SUMMARY

INU GANG MEET NAMI

Find out her healing power

Find out that A basislisk is in the woods and sesshomaru is there fighting it and is badly injured

Go to see what is happening Nami has some sort of connection with the basilisk

She fights it alone and gets a few cuts and bruises and then…

"Yeah go nami!" Mirouku yelled.

She turned and smiled with a thumbs up.

The basilisk brought its fangs down upon her shoulder.

Nami's smiled faded.

"Damn it."


	3. Let me Help You!

Sango gasped as Nami fell to the ground. "And she was doing so well…" As though she had quit a job. They waited to see if she would stir, which they expected not. However she spoke softly.

"Paige, if there was ever a time I wish you were here…Please come out of hiding…I need you." The basilisk, was not willing to wait, he wanted his prey dead so he could eat her. He drew back his head for a final strike.

"Paige please…" She whimpered, the basilisks head came down. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she felt something warm near her cheek. She looked up slowly.

In front of her was a huge fireball. She got up ignoring her injuries. She was shaking, but it didn't really matter to her. She saw the basilisk, who was as dumbstruck as her. She tried to see through the fireball, and saw a figure struggling to push it back. It was no human, but it was the figure of a horse.

The gang had tried to get her out of the way but they couldn't seem to move. There had been some sort of sinister feeling in the air. It grew very hot to them. Sango being in the darkest clothes was sweating like crazy. Kirara started to growl, her back arched.

"I know Kirara. I can sense it too. It's a demonic arura...and I know that stench anywhere. That's Entei!" Inuyasha said.

"But how did he survive? I thought you killed him!" Kagome pointed out.

"What do you make of this Mirouku?" Sango asked.

"I don't really know, but I don't think that's Entei. I can sense the same demonic aura, but it's not very evil."

"Paige! You're here!" Nami cried joyfully.

"Yeah little sis I came to help ya." They heard an airy voice say.

"…no Paige! The real Paige! But…your dead…" She said her eyes widened.

Finally, the basilisk had had enough and slithered away. Nobody noticed this though.

"Sis. Paige has been sealed away by **him**. If you want her back, you have to beat Naraku. Your friends can help you. I feel bad about leaving you with nothing to kick his sorry butt with, so, here take this."

The wandering spirit held her hand out. A long beam of light formed.

"This is called the Paige of Hearts. Dad named it after me. He also made the Maige. The Maige of Good Fortune. When both are together, you will have a great power. He gave it to me to give to you when you got older. He told me to tell you that we all miss and love you so much. We will always watch over you, and even when you don't know it, fight by your side. He also told you to learn how to control the family heritage. It has great power. Tonight and every other full moon, you will use it, whether you like it or not. Use it wisely."

Nami's face was blank as her sister spoke. Tears began to fill her eyes. "Tell them I miss them so much. I want to be with them, so bad. Tell them, I will defeat Naruku at all costs." She took the sword in its holder. She swung around her shoulder and smiled at her sister. " Good bye Paige. May your soul rest in peace." The horse whinnied and reared. It slowly melted away into the air and everyone was silent.

" Where is your family Nami?" Shippo asked.

She did not say anything but, "I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this." She walked towards where Sesshomaru's body was. He was awake now, and was watching her intently. Rin was beside him. Rin liked this girl, there was just something about her. Nami approached Rin with a smile. She kneeled down in front of her. Sesshomaru tensed and was very wary

"Hello young lady, what is your name?"

Rin giggled. She liked being called that.

"My name is Rin."

"Rin! What a pretty name.! My name is Nami. What is the name of this man?"

"That is Lord Sesshomaru." She said.

"What do you want human?" He asked coldly.

"I can close your wounds. You are very badly hurt. You won't be able to move because of the basilisk poison."

"I don't need your help human." He said again, getting more and more annoyed.

Nami however, would simply not give up.

"Please let me heal you."

"Why do you even care so much! And what about your own wounds!" He said in an irritated tone.

" I presume you are taking care of this child?"

" Why does it matter?"

"Well, I doubt your little imp can do much to protect her, and besides you'd die soon."

"Shut up." He growled.

Nami was growing desperate. She did not want to leave this girl in the hands of this wounded youkai. However, she did not need to beg any ferther. Why? Because he passed out.

"Perfect. Little imp, Jaken I presume, what happened to his arm?"

" My master was battling with Inuyasha and he cut his arm off."

"Tell me, how long has it been since this happened?"

"Approximately 3 months ago human"

" Good. a wound that big would not have healed completely, therefore, there should still be a scab…" She moved closer to Sesshomaru, preparing to heal him. She pulled out a cateen and said, "Rin, could you be a sweet heart and go get some water from the river for me please?"

"Sure!" Rin said eagerly. As soon as she returned, Nami was ready to begin. She decided to heal the poisoned wound first. She put her hand over it and began to make a motion as though she was pulling a string up. Sure enough, a purple liquid came out. She clapped her hands, and it was gone. Rin watched her with wide eyes. Then she pulled some water out of the canteen, and closed it. A wave of relief seemed to sweep across Sesshomaru's face, because he let out a sigh of relief.

Nami healed a few other wounds, and then looked at his arm. It had been disconnected at elbow, and a large scab was still there. Nami lifted her hand, and a green leaf glowed on her forhead. She whispered softly "Find me a tree branch that looks like the skeleton of a hand. Suddenly, two small pixies came from her hand. They wore green clothing and had green wings. They both giggled and bowed to Nami and flew off.

Soon they returned with what looked exactly like a human arm. Nami shoved the piece of wood into the scab. Sesshomaru winced. Nami pulled some more water out and murmered a prayer. Suddenly the piece of wood grew larger. When it stopped glowing, there was an arm, just like his other.

He started to make gestures that he was waking up so Nami sighed a sigh of relief.

"I better get this poison out of my body…I feel so weak and tired…" She quickly pulled the poison out of the wound and again clapped her hands. However, she passed out in a matter of seconds because of blood loss.

Sesshomaru woke up to see Nami lying at his feet. He stood up, and stretched. Rin and Jaken were off looking for wood. Suddenly, he brought both hands down. His face went pale. His left arm was back. She did it. She actually did it. He relized that she had passed out because of blood loss. Gently, he set her against the tree.

"Ugh…I need water…" She whispered.

"My Lord! We are back!" Rin yelled. He turned to the direction from which the voice came from. As his back turned, Nami's body began to glow. Rin gasped and dropped the wood.

"What is it Rin?" He asked unemotionally (I HATE THAT COVER UP!) She said nothing but pointed to Nami.

His eyes widened as Nami's body got larger and began to take the from of a dog like creature. When she stopped glowing, he saw that she was an albino fox, with big brown eyes and nine tails.

"My Lord! Nami is the legendary Nine Tailed fox!" Jaken said.

**Well what do u think! I like it actually….please review… Im sorry I haven't updated INTF…I need ZUTARA inspiration! **


End file.
